t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Mothflight's Downfall
Chapter 1 - Frozen Paws ---- Mothflight sat on the rocky shore, his eyes caught on something glimmering on the lake's surface. The moon's shafts of light were gently reflected on the lake, Silverpelt appearing as if they were in the water, watching him. But where they really? ''Mothflight had always believed in StarClan-- he knew cats would recieve wisdom and guidance. Yet, sometimes he doubted StarClan. Maybe he wasn't StarClan's favorite, of course, if that's what it was. A pebble clacking against a rock distracted the tom, and he turned around, his fur bristled. He stood up on his legs, his eyes darting across the dark terrain. Mothflight narrowed his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of what had caused the sound. Silence. He was so exhausted that his own head was playing tricks on him. ''Alright, it's time to go home. ''Mothflight breathed silently as he began to walk back to camp, his paws casting loud snaps as he walked across the undergrowth. The sounds eerily echoed into the quiet forest, causing rodents to rustle further into their burrows. A drop of cold water woke Mothflight, the sun's brightness instantly draping his eyes. He grunted, rolling onto his side. The tom felt Burrowtail's back on his paws, and he quietly chortled. "Hey! Keep your freezing paws off of my back." She hissed, scooting farther away from the tom. "Woops. Sorry, it was an accident." Mothflight replied with a grin on his face, flicking the tip of his tail. "Of course it was," The she-cat replied, sarcasm edging her voice. "Your paws have absolutely no where to go." "Burrowtail, can you kindly shut your muzzle? I'm trying to get a StarClan's moment of rest here." A grouchy voice rasped. Mothflight turned around, spotting Leafdapple turned onto his back. Burrowtail responded with a curt snort, curling back into her nest. The Camp was busy at early Sunrise, Birchstripe already organising patrols as groups of cats were gathering beside her. Thornstar whispered something into Swanwing's ear, the she-cat nodding and nudging forward some herbs. Letting out a long breath, Mothflight headed to the Apprentice's den, poking in his head in search for his apprentice. "You wouldn't think I was still snoozing!" A high-pitched voice squeaked from behind the tom. Mothflight turned his head, smiling instantly. "Well yesterday was an exhausting day, so I suppose." The warrior added with a chuckle. Branchpaw shook his head, pacing around his mentor. "Enough talk, let's get to battle training." Mothflight nodded, following after Branchpaw as he led out his mentor to the battle training arena. He shook out his fur, glancing over to Branchpaw who was flexing his claws. "No claws." He mewed, eyeing the claws that Branchpaw had unsheathed. "Oh, I know, I just felt like stretching them." Mothflight blinked, flicking his ear. "Then let's get started." He huffed, lowering his body to the ground in a battle stance. Branchpaw quickly followed, pricking his ears as he stared right into his mentor's eyes. The apprentice inhaled a curt breath before springing off onto Mothflight, his paws outstretched. Almost instantly, Mothflight leaped backwards, catching hold of Branchpaw's nape. He sunk in his teeth, using his front paws to slam him onto the ground. Branchpaw muttered under his breath, disappointment clouding his eyes. "I could've done better..." He mewed, shaking out his fur as Mothflight gently stepped off. "You don't simply jump at a cat like that, you can leave time for your opponent to take action." The warrior explained, drawing a paw over his ear. "When attacking a cat, you need to make the second move, wait for them to attack first," Mothflight started pacing around his apprentice, leaning in, "I would aim for their paws, pinning them down is the most important move." Branchpaw frowned, staring down at his paws. "Pinning a cat isn't ''easy, not if they're bigger than you. Look at me, I'm small..." He mewed, his voice etched with fury. "But then that gives you an advantage. You can confuse your opponent faster, and you'll be more agile." Mothflight added with a grin, standing back into attack position. "Like I said-- try aiming for the paws." Branchpaw slammed into Mothflight, knocking out his legs. Mothflight tumbled forward over the apprentice, grunting as his body slammed into the ground. Branchpaw yanked himself free, placing his paws on Mothflight's shoulders. He raked them down, gently nipping the back of his neck. "Aha! Gotcha." Branchpaw yowled, leaping off his mentor. "Being small does give me a better chance." He grinned, lashing his tail. "Let's go again!" As soon as the training pair reached camp, Branchpaw raced to the Apprentice's den, eager to share his news of what he had learned. Mothflight sighed, quivering his whiskers. His stomach drawing attention away from his thoughts, he decided to go get himself some Freshkill. He pulled himself over to the pile, settling down beside the Warrior's den with a plump vole. Ah yes, I deserve it. I've been a great mentor today. Mothflight thought as he dug into his prey. A sweet familiar scent writhed into his nostrils, the tom felt warmth blossom inside him. Ivystrike... The she-cat smiled as she greeted the tom, laying down beside him. She drew close to Mothflight, purring. Mothflight felt embarrassed. Ivystrike had never been so close with him. He had always secretly admired the she-cat, finding himself lost in her eyes. "Looks like Branchpaw is going to be a warrior in no time." Ivystrike meowed in her soft voice. Mothflight nodded, his whiskers twitching as he felt his fur turn hot. "Uh, yes. We trained... Battle trained." The tom mumbled, blinking away. "I can see he's an excellent fighter." Ivystrike continued with a sigh. "Cloverpaw hurt her leg while hunting. She got checked in with Swanwing, but Swanwing says it'll be a few sunrises before she can train again." "Oh, what a shame." Mothflight mewed, his eyes trailing back to the Apprentice's den. His tail flicked against the ground, rustling a few leaves behind him. "Mothflight..." Ivystrike began, her voice quickly trailing off. "Do you want to meet with me this moonfall? By the lake and the shore." Mothflight's eyes widened. "Yeah! I mean-- yes, of course. I'd love too." He added with a smile. "Great, I'll see you 'till then." Ivystrike breathed out as she stumbled to her paws, stretching out. *** The moon was covered in strips of dark cloud, the stars barely lit. Mothflight's breath was visible when he had breathed out, his pelt shivering slightly at the chilly breeze. "So sorry I took so long." A warm voice came from behind him. "Ivystrike, I thought you would never come." He mewed back, glancing back at Ivystrike, who's fur was fluffed out. "In this cold, you should have left before you froze to death." She added with a chuckle, sitting down beside Mothflight. The she-cat pressed close to him, Mothflight feeling her breath on his shoulders. "But then I'd come back to Camp with frozen paws." He mewed, his voice filled with amusement. Ivystrike purred, nuzzling the tom. "Mothflight... I-...." She began, her voice much more stern now. Mothflight clenched his teeth. He slightly dreaded what the she-cat was about to say. Ivystrike shuffled her paws, blinking as she looked into Mothflight's eyes. "I have something to tell you." "And what is that?" He mumbled, his chin resting on his paws now. Ivystrike inhaled a breath, folding back her ears. "I'm going to have kits." She suddenly confessed, a wry smile unfolding on her face. Mothflight's heart stopped beating. His eyes widened to the point where they burned. Kits? How? Mothflight had never been mates with Ivystrike. Nor did he have a strong relationship at all. He only had a crush on her for a moon, and now she has the guts to tell him that she is going to have kits! Mothflight's jaw dropped, he scooted back, unsure of how to respond. Ivystrike quickly frowned, disappointment showed in her eyes. "I thought you'd be happy." She whispered, tears slowly welling in her eyes. "I am happy." He responded dryly. Though the expression on his face showed that he was not happy at all. "Whose kits are they?" Mothflight never thought of himself asking who his crush's mate was. "Well the father isn't in the Clan... he's a rogue. He's gone now, and he's clearly not coming back." Ivystrike surveyed Mothflight's face, speaking again before he can respond. "And when they are born... I want you to be the father... Because I know you will be a great one..." How can I raise kits bearing the fact that I was never their father? I cannot! ''Mothflight snorted, his insides tightened as fury filled his veins. "No!" He yowled, scrabbling to his feet. "I'm not taking care of your kits. You ''broke the Warrior Code by having kits with a rogue!" The tom bared his teeth, the fur along his spine bristling heavilly. "Your fault, your kits." He muttered as he padded away, flicking his tail. Chapter 2 - Shallow Steps ---- "Mothflight? Wake up, it's time for training." Branchpaw meowed loudly as he stepped into the Warrior's den. It was nearing noon, and the only warrior who was in the den was Mothflight. "Are you okay? You don't normally sleep this long." Mothflight stirred, turning onto his side to face his apprentice. His eyes were clouded with tiredness and stress, the tom coughing outloud as if something was scratching his throat. "No, I'm fine." The tom managed to squeak out. Branchpaw cocked his head to the side, clearly interested in his mentor's state. "No, Mothflight, you're not. Look at yourself, you're a wreck!" He quickly stumbled over to the warrior's nest, prodding him at his side. "Stand up." Mothflight felt slightly embarrassed that he appeared as such a fool infront of his apprentice. Quickly, he stood up, shaking out his fur to remove bits of clinging moss, "I couldn't sleep last night. I feel much better now." The tom meowed, lifting his chin as he nudged his apprentice out of the den. "Mothflight. I asked Ivystrike to invite you on Morning Patrol." A stern voice peirced Mothflight's ears. It was Birchstripe, the overly-serious deputy. "Why didn't you come?" Branchpaw blinked at his mentor, avoiding eye contact with the deputy. "Ivystrike never came to me. She must've forgot." Mothflight quickly responded, shrugging. "Well I gave a direct order, Ivystrike needs to listen to orders." Birchstripe grunted, pricking her ears. "Now that you're here, I want you and you're apprentice to come on a hunting patrol with Frogwhisker and Burrowtail." Mothflight nodded, beckoning Branchpaw forward. Burrowtail flicked her tail at the pair's approach, taking the lead as Frogwhisker followed. "So, how was your nap?" Frogwhisker asked, his voice laced with amusement as he gave Mothflight a little shove. Mothflight rolled his eyes, Branchpaw chuckling as he bounced after the patrol. Category:Fanfictions